


Dancing Moonlight.

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Series: Moon beams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, M/M, One Night Stand, Piercings, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Sweet Talking, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, bar setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: A gorgeous little thing was sitting at the other end of the bar now, hands politely folded as he waited for Bob to get to him. He was clean shaven with a sharp narrow jaw and thin lips. His hair was stark white, but not from age, the boy looked barely legal to be in the bar. It was shorn off on the sides, displaying lovely tattoos spiraling around his ear and down his neck. He wore a dirtied up trench coat, its sleeves having been discarded somewhere along the way, showing that the designs continued to wrap around his notable bicep. Everything about him screamed new in town, from the thin soled boots to his soft looking hands. If Mack had to guess, he was an overseers son from one of the mining outposts. Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.





	Dancing Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> D4: con  
> D6: mutli partners  
> D8: original  
> D9: futuristic  
> D12: double pen  
> D20: tattooing/piercing
> 
> The working title for this was "If the cowboys are in space, it counts as futuristic" 
> 
> Edited by the Lovely and wonderful Udunie!

Mack didn’t see any reason to leave his spot at the far end of the bar, even when two of the local guard had come traipsing in. He gave them a cordial nod as one of the younger ones flipped him off. Bobby glared at him as he sat down with his partner. “Don’t worry about him,” Mack said, waving his hand to the side. “He’s all talk.” 

"Talk is just as powerful as actions if enough people listen," Bobby said quietly. "You need to maintain prestige if you want to keep this place from going under."

Mack rolled his eyes. "I can still protect this place."

"I don't doubt it," Bobby returned, "but I am tired of replacing these damn cabinets. "

Mack snorted. "Don't worry, darling, next time they get busted I'll replace them with something worth keeping nice."

“Make it a birthday present,” Bobby replied dryly, walking away to work with the person who had come in. 

A gorgeous little thing was sitting at the other end of the bar now, hands politely folded as he waited for Bob to get to him. He was clean shaven with a sharp narrow jaw and thin lips. His hair was stark white, but not from age, the boy looked barely legal to be in the bar. It was shorn off on the sides, displaying lovely tattoos spiraling around his ear and down his neck. He wore a dirtied up trench coat, its sleeves having been discarded somewhere along the way, showing that the designs continued to wrap around his notable bicep. Everything about him screamed new in town, from the thin-soled boots to his soft looking hands. If Mack had to guess, he was an overseer's son from one of the mining outposts. Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

Bob’s gaze flicked over to him as he talked to the newcomer. “What’ll you have?” he asked. 

“A whiskey, please,” he said, his voice a nice tenner with a lilting accent. He laid his money on the counter for Bobby to take up. Mack raised his eyebrow at that, and it went even higher when the drink was taken with a “thank you.” The man didn’t seem to be doing it out of meekness, but that was definitely how others would interpret it. Poor thing was going to get eaten alive. Mack was sure he wouldn’t regret taking the first bite. 

“Bobby isn’t worth your manners,” Mack said from where he sat. The man turned stormy grey eyes his way, surprise openly coloring his face. “This is him on a good day.”

His lips pulled up briefly for a half smile while his gaze flicked between the two. “I was taught to be grateful for the people that serve your drinks, they might make them stronger.” 

Mack threw his head back and laughed, visibly startling some of the other patrons. “You’d have a better chance of walking out of hell.” He got out of his seat to move to the one next to the man. “Mack,” he said, holding out a hand. 

The man hesitated a moment before taking it. “Jordan.” 

"You're new to the area, Jordan." Mack figured he might as well state the obvious. 

"How'd you tell?" Jordan joked. He reached into the left side of his coat and pulled out a flier, an honest to God paper flier. "Before I get too drunk, Sir, would you mind hanging this up in your window?" He handed it over to Bobby, who unfolded it hesitantly. He placed it on the counter so that Mack could see. It was a colorful poster, showing the ringleader of a circus surrounded by beautifully painted acrobats and acts, one of which was clearly Jordan, hanging upside down from a swing. 

Mack let out a surprised noise. "Well I'll be." He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a traveling show here, maybe when he was a kid himself. "What's a respectable show like this doing on this side of the planet?" 

Jordan shrugged. "I'm not that far up the food chain to know the answer to that." 

"Fair enough," Mack said. He nodded to Bobby. "Go ahead. It's no skin off your nose." 

Jordan gave him a small smile as Bobby walked away to put it up. "Thank you." He paused, giving Mack a new once over. "You're the owner?" 

"Newly minted," Mack said. "Just under a year." 

"How does one get into the booze business on a mining planet?" 

"Oh it's easy," Mack said smoothly, "You just have to retire from the mining business first." 

Jordan looked away like he was chastised. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"Oh don't be, sweetheart," Mack said, risking the endearment. "It was the best thing to happen to me and Bobby." 

"You don't miss it even a little?" he asked, his fingers playing over his wrists. 

Mack shrugged, "It's what everyone is good at here, now I get to learn to be good at something else." That earned a genuine smile. Jordan went back to his drink, sipping it cautiously, and unable to repress the wince that it brought. "Not to your taste?"

"I- uh- I'm not much of a drinker," he admitted. "I thought it would be rude to just walk in here and ask."

"I'm not of a fan myself, that's what Bobby is for," Mack said, winking at his partner as he returned. "What do you have a taste for: sour or sweet?" 

"Sweet," Jordan answered hesitantly. Bobby got to work right away, grabbing at the different liquors and his shaker. "Oh, no thank you, I... I didn't bring a lot of money, I-"

Mack waved the protest away. "Don't worry about it, Jordan." 

Bobby brought out the right glass and poured in the coffee-colored drink. "A white Russian," he said. 

Jordan slowly wrapped his hands around the glass and take a sip. His eyes widened in surprise, and he took another before setting it down. "That's good," he agreed. 

"Excellent!" Mack said. "next time you're sent out on this little errand, you now have one pleasant option." 

“Yes,” Jordan agreed. “For next time.” 

*****

"Do you have a place to stay the night?" Bobby asked as he was cleaning up. 

True to his word, Jordan had not taken another drink. "I don't have to be back at the ship until tomorrow," he admitted. 

Mack made eye contact with Bobby, who gave him a small nod after a moment. "Would you like to come upstairs with us?" 

Jordan paused, his shy eyes slowly taking him in with a new scrutiny. He knew he wasn't the prettiest, but he was big, and liked to think he gave off an air of imposing strength. Some people were attracted to that, like Bobby. Jordan had stuck around this long, maybe he was into it. 

His tongue moved teasingly over his bottom lip before he answered. "I would like that." 

Mack broke into a broad grin. He waved at Bobby, who locked the door and drew the curtains, knowing that they weren't going to let Jordan out now until the morning. Mack put his hand on that thin shoulder and guided him out of his seat without further discussion. 

The upstairs of the bar was even darker than downstairs. They had put most of the upkeep effort into the parts patrons could see, but they had added some built-in lights and decorations for this exact situation. No need to let a newcomer think they lived in squalor. They had just spent more time and effort in the public spaces. 

Their room had been given the most attention though, a large space with a massive bed sitting in the center, underneath a large ornamental fan. He let Jordan look around as he turned to his dresser to fiddle with the controls for the bed. "How do you like it?" he asked his guest. 

"Oh, um, middle, I guess?" Jordan said, standing in front of it awkwardly. He had taken his shoes off and placed them neatly under the bed frame. "I haven't had a made to order bed in a while. I can sleep on whatever." 

Mack set in the numbers quickly, hearing the springs in the bed whirl to get to the assigned position before setting it down. He returned his attention to those pretty grey eyes. "You haven't done this one night fuck a whole lot, huh?" Jordan shook his head, seeming to find this information embarrassing. The kid was just too cute. He placed his hands on Jordan's shoulders, feeling the soft skin moving over muscles as he took deep breaths. "It's all right, sweetheart, we're going to treat you right." He moved to grab at his coat, tugging at it until it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. 

Bobby finally entered the room, studying Jordan's newly revealed lithe frame. There was no mistaking him for anything other than an acrobat now, even through his high collared shirt they could see the outline of his pecs. Mack pulled his shirt off and dove in unable to resist any longer. Those plush pink lips were just as soft as he'd imagined, parting sweetly under the slightest hint of pressure. smooth hands were at his side instantly, short fingernails pressing into his sides. They were soon joined by another, more familiar touch, the small little callouses setting little pinpricks spice of through him as Bobby moved up his spine, a sensation he had grown to love. He was sure his own hands were giving Jordan the same feeling. He could feel him jumping every time he moved, skidding his fingers under the seam of the shirt, before realizing it was too tight. They had to break apart, and Mack got a good look at the kid's flushed cheeks as he pulled the offending garment over his head. "You little tease," he growled as he went for the belt next. "Did you have to paint these onto you?"

"He looks like he did it on purpose," Bobby said from behind him, hooking his chin over his shoulder to get a better look. "He knows what he's doing."

"I just-eep!-" his pants were partially torn off him. "I just wanted to look nice," he defended. 

"If you wanted to do that," Mack said, "You should have just come in with nothing at all.” He stared unabashedly at the newly revealed skin. The beautiful pattern of tattoos danced down his chest, circling around his pecs to dip lower and wrapped around his hips. Both of his nipples were pierced, the silver loops glistening as he breathed, and a matching barbell standing proudly at the tip of his long cock. His chest was pale, but Mack could still clearly see the dusting of white hair spread out over his smooth skin. Mack just wanted to touch him all over, and by the way Jordan's eyes were roaming over his own chest, the feeling was mutual. 

Bobby reached out and pushed him down so he was laying flat on the bed, maneuvering around Mack so that he could lay on top of their guest. He stayed standing and watched as they writhed against each other; Jordan craned his neck up to kiss sloppily at Bobby's mouth while Mack's partner grabbed his thigh, pulling it around his hips so they could grind into each other. Jordan tried to set a fast pace, but Bobby kept control, pulling away and slowing him down with his lips. Mack knew this game well, Bobby didn't like to be rushed. Bobby maintained his own pace until Jordan was whining with frustration. 

Mack went over to the nightstand and pulled out their lube. It hadn't been used in a while, both of them had been recovering from their wounds, but it always helped to be prepared. He ran his hand down Bobby's spine to get his attention, who leaned up and kissed him instead. 

"Why don't you give him a more direct form of teasing," he said when they parted. He gave Jordan a wink when he saw the confusion on that pretty face. "Get on your knees, sweetheart." Bobby sat up so he wasn't in the way, but the poor thing got on all fours instead, turning to face the headboard. Mack would have cooed if he didn't think it would embarrass him. He grabbed those slim shoulders and positioned him how he had imagined, sitting upright on his knees facing Bobby. He didn't have time to wonder what this was for, because Bobby was already diving in, laying biting kisses to his neck and moving quickly down to a dusky nipple. Jordan cried as his teeth tugged at the little piercing, rolling along his tongue. Mack got to work coating his fingers in lube and letting it warm before running them along his crack. The kid had a shapely ass, almost all muscle, it tensed and jiggled when Mack played with it.

The window on the far wall let in the light from outside, and the moon flares had started, passing by like slow ship lights moving overhead. Jordan jumped as the first one surprised him, or maybe it was the hickey Bobby was leaving on his stomach, who could say?

Mack pressed his fingers against his hole that was already fluttering in preparation. Bobby went lower, finally licking along Jordan's cock, capturing the bead of pre-come with his tongue and sinking halfway down. Jordan cried out, his hands flailing around unsure of where to put them. Mack snagged one with his free hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it as Bobby began bobbing up and down, his cheeks hollowing out. Mack decided to match the pace and slide the first finger in to the hilt in one smooth thrust. 

He felt Jordan's insides clench around him, spasming with what looked like restraint, his hips making short, aborted little movements. Bobby slowly worked his way down to bury his nose in the sparse hair on Jordan's pelvis. Jordan let out a sudden cry, and though Mack couldn't see it, he was sure Bobby was working him with his throat. 

Jordan, it seemed, couldn't keep himself in check any longer, and started rolling his hips forward, making Bobby grab onto his hips for purchase. "Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart," Mack teased, helping to keep him still. "That wouldn't be very polite, now would it?"

"Sorry," he said, seeming on instinct. "It's just- He- I."

"Oh I know," Mack said. "He's very good at it, isn't he?" He let go of his hip when he seemed under control to tangle in Bobby's soft hair. "He's always had the drive for it. He just loves sucking cock so much." Bobby hummed in agreement. making Jordan almost double over. Mack thought it was time to add another finger, stretching him out and scissoring him to get him ready. 

"I-" Jordan cut off as Mack curved his fingers to brush against his prostate. "Go faster," he moaned. 

"If you're gonna come, You're gonna come like this," Mack said. "We're old, sweetheart. We need to take our time."

"Wanna... wanna take both of you," he whined.

Mack groaned, burying his face in Jordan's shoulder. "Fuck, Kid, you're gonna be the death of us." He paused to get more lube along his fingers. They were going to need it. As soon as he slipped the third finger inside, Jordan's moans got high and breathy, his hips spasming with an orgasm. Bobby pulled away, wiping some of the come off his lips. Jordan collapsed in Mack's arms, shivering with the aftershocks. 

"Yeah," Mack agreed, feeling his insides still calming down, becoming looser on their own. "I think he's ready for you." He let his fingers fall out slowly, and Jordan whined at the loss, but was quick to show Bobby his appreciation, diving in for another searing kiss. Bobby guided him down to the bed, rolling over so that Jordan was laying on top of him, his ass taunt and glowing in the low light. He sat up in Bobby's lap, taking his thick cock in his hand and positioning it right under his hole. Mack helped him down, making sure he went at the right pace and didn't hurt himself. Jordan seemed to be absorbed in the movements, his eyes shut tight in concentration. He placed his hands on the side of Bobby's chest, stopping when he bottomed out, seeming to take in what was going on inside him. Mack just sat back and watched. Bobby didn't seem to be in better shape. His bare chest was tight with his restraint. Jordan braced himself and pushed until only the head was inside him, and let himself drop back down. He was determined to set his own pace, pushing against Mack's hold, and Bobby's attempts at bucking his hips. "Damn, sweetheart, slow down. We don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not going to break," he huffed. 

Bobby raised his hand to cup his sharp cheekbones. "Indulge him, it’s in his nature to worry." He ran his hand down the length of his body. "Besides, He needs to get a good grip if you really want to take both of us at once." 

Jordan slowed down, a shy blush spreading down his chest, simply rolling his hips instead. Bobby's hands rested on his hips, squeezing at his ass. Mack took the opportunity presented to him, grabbing the discarded. lube. Bobby groaned as he felt his fingers against the base of his cock, Mack had to search a little for his entrance, and gently prodded at it until Jordan was opening up for him again. Jordan's moans were getting breathy. Mack started kissing at the back of his shoulder, his fingers sliding inside. Jordan reminded still. "That's it, good boy," Mack praised. "You'll get what you want, I promise." 

"He's so big," Jordan whined. 

"Yeah," Mack agreed. He couldn't tell if Jordan thought that was good or not. "I got really lucky didn't I, darling?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, even as red crept through his cheeks. "You fuck me good," he offered up.

Mack snorted. "Yeah I fuck you good," he said, pushing in the second finger. Jordan's breath hitched. "Do you think he'll actually do it, Babe?"

"He's so tight," Bobby groaned, bucking up. "You're going to have to work extra hard."

"Or," Jordan gasped as Mack spread his fingers out, "You could fuck me right now." 

Mack swatted playfully at his ass. "Hush." He pushed in the third finger in to try and compromise. He really was tight. Mack just didn't find pain or blood sexy. There was enough of that in other areas in his life. He placed his free hand over Bobby's who was swaying slightly, trying to keep Jordan entertained. 

Mack, finally, _finally,_ pulled his fingers out, Jordan almost collapsed. "Please, please, please," he babbled. Mack lined up his cock, pushing Jordan forward until he rested on his elbows, hovering over Bobby, who kissed along his jaw as Mack pressed the head of his cock to that pretty pink pucker. 

Jordan let out a guttural moan as Mack slide all the way in. He stilled as he bottomed out, watching Jordan's back shiver as he adjusted. "There you go, sweetheart, how's that feel?" 

"Big," Jordan gasped. His hands gripped the sheets by Bobby's head, his knuckles white. "I-I don't know..." 

"Oh, now you're being reasonable," Mack chuckled. He tentatively started to move, punching out a surprised moan from both of them. Bobby was visibly restraining himself, his own hands wrapped tightly around Jordan's waist. Mack felt the constricting heat of Jordan's channel, but the real pleasure was watching Bobby writhe with the sensations. It was rare to see him so open with his pleasure. His head was thrown back, his eyes wide, and staring back up at him. Jordan's eyes rolled back, he offered up a breathy laugh when he saw that they were all staring at each other. Mack's thrusts kept jerking him back and forth, making his shaking arms give out under him. He buried his face in Bobby's neck, giving Mack the perfect view of both of their gorgeous faces. "I'm not gonna last," he grunted. He only got a frantic shake on Jordan's head as a response. Mack set up a brutal pace, his hips practically vibrating with the effort. 

Surprisingly, Bobby was the first to go. Mack could feel his come bubbling out around his cock. The added slick eased his way as he worked Jordan up to his own orgasm. He screamed as he came, trying to muffle his cry as his load splashed onto Bobby's stomach. 

His hole clenched onto him like a vice, Mack couldn't handle it. He growled like a beast as he emptied into him, adding to the mess. He lowered himself carefully, to the other side of Jordan. Cleaning up was the last thing on his mind, but Bobby grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and did a cursory swipe. Jordan curled up against him, his eyes falling closed sweetly.

"There is a guest room, if you would like." Mack was loathed to offer it up, but it was something they let people use if they didn't want to share a bed. Jordan didn't reply, or give any indication he had heard. 

Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder, then gave a fond chuckle. "I think he's already asleep."

Mack chuckled. "Well, that answers that." He brought them closer together so that they could kiss over their guest. "I'm glad you had fun, love." 

Bobby hummed in agreement. "I think I'm going to join him, That took a lot out of me." 

Mack gave him one final kiss on the cheek. "Hopefully he will still be here in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
